Virginie est les Mysteres qui l'entoure
by adrienhp
Summary: virginie rendre a l'ecole 3 ans apres la sorti du trio , mais qui seront les nouveaux profs? pour quoi un voix l'appelle , et elle ne sais pas d'ou elle , vient , un marque? mais pour d'ant le seigneur des tenebres est mort ou alors....? et des morts..
1. Introduction : Virginie

Cette histoire débute 3 ans après le fin de la dernière année scolaire de Harry potter. Voldemort avait été tuer, il y avait eu plusieurs morts et des personnes chères à Harry  
  
C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille assez maladroite qui avait des cheveux d'un noir magnifique avec des reflets bleutés. Lorsqu'elle les soulevait, ils laissaient apparaître un magnifique visage avec des yeux aussi noir que c'est cheveux  
  
Elle se prénommait Virginie Niraça, elle venait d'une famille très compliquée : son père était veuf et s'était remarié avec une moldue. Comme sa femme Aude Crale était moldue, il vivait comme des moldus. Des personnes comme ça s'appelaient des roubles, mais les roubles utilisaient la magie.  
  
Son père s'appelait Gianny Niraça, mais sa première femme avait comme nom Marie-Rose Berauroc. Lorsque cette dernière a été tuée par Voldemort, le père de Virginie s'était remit avec Aude Crale, qui avait déjà un enfant nommé Arthur Crale. Ce dernier disposait des pouvoirs. 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ouf la fin de l'ete!

1 chapitre : Ouf, la fin de l'éete !  
  
Virginie était contente que les vacances finissent dans une semaine pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est qu'elle voulait absolument rentrer dans sa nouvelle école «Poudlard » en 1ére année. Son père lui en avait souvent parler depuis le début des vacances, elle y rentrait avec son demi-frère Arthur. Et la 2éme raison, peut être la plus importante, était que le 2 septembre c'était son anniversaire.  
  
Nous voilà arrivés devant une grande demeure. Des cris pouvaient s'entendre alors que nous nous approchions pour lire le numéro 18 sur la porte. « Arthur sort de ma chambre ! », dit une voix qui provenait du deuxième étage « Ce n'est pas ta chambre ! C'est notre chambre, d'abord ! ! », dit une autre voix qui devait être celle d'Arthur « Virginie, Arthur ! Arrêtez ! », Dit une voix qui venait du rez-de- chaussée. Un calme s'ensuivit. Puis, tout a coup, nous vîmes de la rue des éclairs rouges et verts qui provenaient de la chambre de Vivi.  
  
A l'intérieur se trouvait Virginie debout, devant son P.C., qui était allumé. Vivi tenait une baguette à la main. Ca ne pouvait pas être la sienne pour la simple raison qu'elle allait la chercher demain. Depuis la chambre, on pouvait entendre des pas dans la cage des escaliers. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. C'était ... Gianny, il était rouge de colère.  
  
« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC MA BAGUETTE ? , Cria-t-il. - C'est Arthur qui a commencé avec ses éclairs, répondit Virginie. Le père se tourna alors vers Arthur. - Elle t'a fait quoi ? , Demanda Gianny en commençant à se calmer. - Elle voulait pas me laisser allez sur l'ordi, répondit Arthur, qui était suspendu au lustre. - Vous êtes des bébés vous serez punis », dit-il en décrochant Arthur, puis il s'en alla.  
  
Un peu plus tard quand ils passèrent à table, Aude dit: « Virginie, normalement nous devions allez au chemin de traverse demain mais, comme punition, nous irons plus tard et toi Arthur, tu seras privé d'ordinateur jusqu'à la rentrée. Virginie était prête à pleurer car elle adorait tout ce qui touchait à la magie. - Mais à la rentrée je vais à Poudlard, rétorqua Arthur. - Comme ça ta punition durera plus longtemps », répondit Vivi plus joyeuse avec un grand sourire. Elle tira la langue à Arthur qui était devant lui.  
  
Le lendemain matin....  
  
Virginie regarda son frère dormir à côté de son lit. En même temps, elle regarda le réveil, il était 8:52 AM. Il ne restait plus que 5 jours avant d'aller à Poudlard. Elle relut la lettre de l'école, qui était la même que celle de son frère. Il était écrit :  
  
Bonjour,  
  
Vous allez rentrer en 1ère année dans l'école de sorcellerie de « Poudlard » pour cela il vous faudra :  
  
- 4 robes de sorciers(éres) de la couleur que vous voulez, 2 robes pour l'hiver, des moufles et/ou des gants et une écharpe, - un chaudron de 1ère catégorie, en bronze, - un animal de compagnie, soit un chat, un rat/une souris, une grenouille/ un crapaud, une chauve- souris (et bien, il semblerait que l'école accepte des vampires depuis 2 ans, se dit Vivi ) ou un oiseau de préférence pas très grand, - une baguette.  
  
Voici la liste des livres à acheter :  
  
Pour la botanique : " Livre des plantes magiques et moldues " écrit pas D.JODIN  
" Attention! plantes dangereuses!" rédigé par P.PIETTE  
  
Pour la métamorphose : " Métamorphose, vous avez dit Métamorphose ?" écrit par Q.HUBERT  
" Les transformations : comment ?" rédigé par A.HASARD Etc... (pour presque tous les autres cours).  
  
Nous vous invitons également à choisir une seconde langue que vous étudierez. Vous avez le choix entre français, néerlandais, italien, espagnol ou anglais.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cette rentrée.  
  
Signé la directrice Mme Mac Gonagall et le directeur adjoint Mr R. Hagrid.  
  
Virginie sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte, puis elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée sans faire de bruits, l'air endormi avec son pyjama. Arrivé au 1er étage, elle vit de la lumière provenant de la chambre des parents. Elle colla l'oreille contre la porte et écouta :  
  
« Je crois que nous devrions aller aujoud'hui au chemin de traverse pour les fournitures,» dit Gianny. Aude l'approuva.  
  
Devant la porte se trouvait encore Virginie, immobile, une larme coulant dans le creux de son œil. Mlle Niraça venait juste de voir apparaître le visage de sa mère, sa mère qu'elle aimait tellement, elle avait été émerveillée étant bébé par la gentillesse et la beauté de sa mère.  
  
Elle alla dans le salon qui se trouvait en bas des escaliers. Là, elle vit son chat qui, normalement était sage, mais la griffa. Virginie donna un coup de pied dans l'animal. Elle crevait de mal, ce bête chat lui avait mordu le bout du doigt. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, la jeune fille en pyjama pris un bol de céréales. Arthur arriva lui aussi en pyjama, avec « la tête dans le cul » et ses cheveux blonds tout en bataille.  
  
Il prit le même plat que sa sœur! « Aujourd'hui on va au chemin de traverse, dit la jeune fille. - Et la punition ?, demanda le jeune garcon à moitié endormi. - Je sais pas moi, j'imagine que ta punition sera levée. Et de toute façon j'ai cru entendre qu' il y avait eu des ordinateurs à Poudlard. - Moi j'crois pas que des sorciers vont prendre des ordis! Réfléchis ! T'es blonde ? » Virginie qui allait répondre à son tendre et cher petit frére, fut coupée dans sa lancée par l'arrivée des parents. « On vous a entendu, dit l'homme, et pour tes trucs sur les blondes tu peux les garder car je tiens à te signaler que tu es blond ! Pour ce,tu seras toujours privé de pc. - La punition est levée alors ?, demanda le garcon. - Tu es sourd ? Oui pour Virginie, mais non pour toi !, dit Aude. - Pourquoi ?, demanda Arthur visiblement très blond. - Pour cette raison là !!, dit Gianny, et car tu te crois plus fort que tout le monde avec tes pouvoirs... - ... et de plus nous devions y allez quand même », coupa Aude.  
  
Notre héroïne ne fit pas attention au boucan et alla prendre une douche. Elle était d'une humeur que l'on voudrait avoir tous les jours, elle était joyeuse, elle allait enfin découvrir le monde des sorciers! Virginie ouvrit le robinet de douche, puis se lava les dents et en même temps, pensa à Patricia sa meilleure amie, elles étaient les deux meilleures amis du monde, quand Arthur n'était pas là bien sûr car Patricia avait un faible pour Arthur mais ne le montrait presque jamais. Elle était un peu triste de ne plus pouvoir se rencontrer toutes les deux et de devoir se quitter. Et fêter un anniversaire sans amis, car elle change d'école, c'est triste. Il y aura bien sûr le blond et les cadeaux mais pas eux, et elle. Elle arrêta l'eau, la douche fut, on aurait dit, transformée en bain. Juste avant de se mettre dedans, il apparut un visage,... un visage qu'elle connaissait...  
  
Virginie eût juste fini de se rhabiller et de s'être peigner les cheveux quand la voix de son père lui dit: « Tu viens, on part maintenant! N'oublie pas ton papier pour les fournitures. » Vivi qui était habillée avec un magnifique chemisier rouge avec un pantalon laissant voir toute ses belles rondeurs, se mis à courir dans les escaliers pour rattraper les autres. Arrivée à la dernière marche, elle la rata et s'étala par terre. Son demi-frère qui était devant dit : « Tu sais qu'il y avait des marches ? Non ? Il fallait lever les pieds, grosse blonde », il rajouta ce mot qu'il devait adorer. Virginie s'en alla en écrasant bien les pieds de Monsieur Arthur.  
  
Toute cette belle...non cette famille monta dans la voiture et commencèrent à rouler et rouler. Pour Vivi ça semblait interminable pour Arthur c'était un fardeau pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas venir.  
  
Enfin ! Ils arrivèrent à Londres. Ils s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à chercher le chaudron baveur. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement mais le ik est que c'était fermé. Une affiche accrochée sur la porte disait : « Fermé pour cause de rénovation. Réouverture le 18/01/2004. Pour aller où vous savez, adressez-vous à la librairie ORGA. » « Putain ! J'ai besoin de faire pipi moi ! C'est où cet ORGA ? , dit Aude. - Je sais pas, on va chercher. Va derrière un arbre!!, dit M. Niraça. - C'est bien gentil mais dois-je te rappeler que je suis une fille! » Vivi regardait l'affiche avec un drôle d'œil, puis dit : « Il se gêne pas, 3 ans et demi de travaux et on est le 28 août!! » Personne ne fit attention à ce qu'elle dit et Aude partit pisser dans un café. 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Chemin tout de travers

2°chapitre : Le chemin tout de travers  
  
Vivi, Arthur et Gianny cherchèrent la librairie en attentant Aude qui était au café. Au bout de quelque minutes, Aude sortit enfin et vit une insigne où il était inscrit « ORGA la librairie la moins chère de tous les mondes ».  
  
Virginie entra la première, s'approcha du comptoir et demanda à l'homme qui ci-trouvait: « Excusez-nous, nous cherchons le chemin de traverse, pouvez-vous nous aidez ? » L'homme regarda la famille de haut en bas et répondit: « Cela dépend. Combien ? - Combien de quoi ? intervient M. Niraça, on doit vous payez maintenant ? - Ben oui c'est le changement, que voulez vous, de toute façon tant que Tom ne réouvre pas.... L'homme eu un sourire au lévre et continua la phrase : - Je n'ai rien à craindre Tom est mort. » Il ricana en disant ces derniers mots. La famille le regarda avec un air de dégoût. Aude demanda enfin, en coupant l'homme dans son rire macabre : « Alors ? Le prix...? » Vive n'écouta pas et dit à son frère en chuchotant : « Il est mort ? - Si tu écoutais l'homme tu aurais pu entendre que oui !! - Alors pourquoi ils ont mis en rénovation ?, demanda notre jeune fille, en gignorant les bonbons de son frère. - Je sais pas moi, je sais pas tout, je suis pas dieu... ». Les deux enfants furent coupés par Aude qui leur demanda de venir près d'eux. L'homme du comptoir les conduisit devant une porte. « Derrière se trouve ce que vous cherchez », dit l'homme.  
  
Arthur fut le premier à passer la porte. Une magnifique avenue qui s'étandait à perte de vue aparue sous leurs yeux ébahis. Gianny fronça les yeux et dit : « Il y a eu du changement en 15 ans. »  
  
Ils avancèrent dans l'avenue pendant que les enfants prirent leur lettre. « D'abord, ils nous faut des robes, dirent en chœur Virginie et Arthur. - Je crois savoir où on peut en trouver. Suivez-moi », dit leur père. M. Nariça pressa le pas, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin de vêtements. Une femme assez forte et l'air simplette arriva pour les aider. « Bonjour chez BENI'S. Puis-je vous aider ? - Oui nous venons pour des vêtements, dit Aude. - Bien sûr que c'est pour des vêtements, c'est pas pour des pommes que vous êtes ici, dit un garçon de couleur noir qui passait par là. - Vas travailler!, dit la femme mais l'on n'aurait pas cru que c'était un ordre mais plutôt une phrase aussi legère qu'une plume sur l'eau. C'est pour les enfants ? Pour Poudlard ? - Oui c'est pour nous et aussi pour Poudlard. - Oh!! Vous rentrez en quelle année ? - En première, dit Arthur. - Alors, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »  
  
Dans une sorte de chenille ils parcoururent le magasin en passant devant des allées nommées « Beaubaton, Maulboulet, Samba » et la femme se stoppa devant l'allée intitulée « Poudlard ». Les vêtements étaient rangés par maison et par année, sauf pour la première partie dédiée aux premiers qui n'avait pas encore de maison. « Voilà les robes, il y en a pour les différentes saisons et juste au- dessus se trouvent les écharpes et les gants de dragon. - Ok!! Merci, dit la famille. »  
  
La famille regarda les vêtements, après ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse les bras remplis de robes. Ils payérent avec de l'argent moldu, car ils avaient oublier de passer chez Gringotts puis allèrent à la banque des sorciers. La banque avait grandi, grossi et avait changé de nom, maintenant elle s'appelait « Silvergold's ». Gianny était la seule personne qui connaissait l'argent sorcier, donc il alla changer leur livres sterlignes en mornilles, gallions, noises.  
  
Puis les Niraça et les Crale allèrent chez « Fleury and Bott » pour acheter leurs livres. « C'est peut-être le seul magasin qui n'a pas trop changé ici, dit Gianny ».  
  
Ensuite Aude et Gianny allèrent boire un café pendant que leurs deux enfants partirent acheter leur animal de compagnie. Sur leur trajet, ils virent une foule énorme regroupée autour du magasin de Quidditch. Vivi et Arthur regardèrent un instant et purent apercevoir au centre deux personnes un rouquin et un brun aux cheveux en bataille. On pouvait entendre des « HHHHaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy » ou bien des « RRRRRRRRooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn ». Arthur s'éloigna de toute cette foule et rentra dans le magasin suivi de Virginie. 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Et un de moins

Chapitre 3 : Et un de moins.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant une magasin où l'on pouvait voir en gros « cat, dog, bird... » et de nombreux animaux dans le vitrine  
  
Les 2 compagnons rentrèrent, et commencèrent a chercher un animal a leur goût, ils en mirèrent du temps choisir Arthur choisi une chauve-souris et virginie pris un magnifique corbeau couleur jais  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la caisse et on entendit des cris « NON » dit le premier voix « AVADAKADAVRA » dit une autre voix plus aigu  
  
Vivi et Arthur ce regardèrent et payèrent la femme assez vite et coururent vers la foule, la foule se trouvait devant le magasin de sport des pleures se fessaient entendre  
  
Les 2 enfants se regardèrent l'air intérogateur , virginie se faufilla a travers les gends et pu voir un corps inerde d'un homme entenue de sport et sur cette tenue on pouvait lire « Potter » Une femme était tout près elle pleurait a chaude larme Des spectateur dit « nonnnnnn, pas notre harryyyyyyyyy » et que des pleure et un autre homme aussi avec une tenue de sport la tete avec des tache de rousseur , les cheveux roux, dit « - Ne pleure pas Luna. La femme l'aire enerver pas c'est mot et a la foix triste dit - Ne pas...... pleu...pleurer ? mais c'est mo...mon mari qui...qui vient juste d'être... asa..siné et toi, tu.. tu voudrais que ne PLEURER pas ! dit t'elle en pleurant encore plus fort Je sais mais il y a plein de personne autour de nous Il etait combien ? demanda Arthur à la femme venant dans le discution comme un cheveux dans le soupe 2...1...3 je sai...sais pas moi combien, dit t-elle qui pleurait de plus en plus fort  
  
Virginie était mort de peur, son pere il envait parle du célèbre harry potter mais tres faguement Il avait tué le plus grand mage noir du monde- celui ci qui avait tué sa mère- mais Virginie ne conaisait pas son nom. Nos 2 compèrs retournérent au magasin là ou ils avaient laissé leur 2 animaux Le corbeau de Virginie s'appelait Joey et la chauve-souris d'Arthur : Alucard  
  
Les enfants en allant rejointre leur parents repasèrent de l'endroit où s'etait passé le « drame ».  
  
Gianny et Aude se trouvaient devant « Fleurit and Bott » le magasin de livre  
  
A l'interrieur se trouvait beaucoup de monde qui ne semblait pas ateind par le drame qui venait juste de se passer  
  
La famille prirent chaque fois le même livre en 2 exemplaires et allèrent dans la file  
  
Ils attendirent longtemps avant de payer. Pendant ,qu'ils attendaient, Vivi raconta tout l'épisode du drame. Gianny avait les poils qui sérisaient, il avait la larme a l'œil Il etait tombé sur le cul, il avait été dans le même école, même maison mais pas la meme année il y avait 5 ans de décalage entre Gianny et Harry et s'etait Gianny etait le plus vieux  
  
Puis enfait ils arrivèrent a la caisse  
  
Apres ils allèrent acheté leurs baguettes, ils allèrent vers le magasin d'Olivander mais s'etait fermé pour cause de désce. Alors ils partirent vers un autre magasin, ils rentrèrent et un homme crapu les acueilli - j'imagine que c'est pour des baguettes, venez vers moi, jeune gens dit-il Virginie essaya 6 baguette , la dernier fut le bonne elle mesurait 49.3 cm, elle contenait un corne de licorne , couleur brune très bien pour le métamorphose et pour Arthur ce fut tout de suite le premier qui lui allait Elle mesurait 32.7 cm , contenait un poil de loup-garou tenait , tenait , tanait. Je m'en doutais 2 baguette completement oppossée , je viens juste de les finir juste a l'instant ! dit l'homme emerveiller ne fessant pas attention comme a leur habitude , ils quitèrent l'homme  
  
en partant ils passérent devant le lieux du crime la se trouvait , des policiers , un médecin et des infermières et une voiture arriva en laisant sortire un homme avec un barbe qui devait bien faire 2 metre  
  
arthur demande « c'est quoi le quiditch ? » celui ci avait lu ce mot sur une affiche -c'est un sport de sorcier qui se joue sur un balais avec des balle dit son père tu en sera plus a l'école ok , vivement la rentré dire ensmeble les 2 enfants l'air interesé oui, c'est ca 


End file.
